The Birthday Surprise!
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Something special happens on Sakura's Sweet 16th.


Hi Everyone! This is my first fanfict that I have written EVER   
so no flaming too badly 'kay? ;)   
Definate S + S Mush ahead so be prepared, be very prepared *g*   
I wanted to put Syaoran into something we, more than likely, would  
never ever see him do and to show exactly what extreme he would go   
through for Sakura. Now, enough blab and on with the story.  
  
  
  
CLAMP is the owner of our fav characters and so forth. I promise to put them  
back exactly where I found them.   
  
  
THE BIRTHDAY SURPRISE!  
  
  
Sakura let out a soft sigh. She should be happy. It was her birthday today,   
finally she was turning sweet sixteen. Something was missing though, something  
big, or perhaps, someone.   
  
Syaoran had been gone for many years now, an eternity to Sakura. They had kept in contact  
through letters and phone calls but it just wasn't the same. She had received a letter from Syaoran wishing her a happy birthday a few days ago. 'Why didn't he call, he could have at   
least done that' Sakura thought to herself. She quickly wiped a stray tear off her face as   
Tomoyo and Kero came into the room.   
  
"Come on Sakura-Chan, your party is just about to start. You don't want to keep everyone waiting do you?" Tomoyo knew her best friend was upset and she knew that a certain brown haired, amber eyed young man had something to do with it. Unknown to Sakura, they had found a way to remedy the situation and with the help of Touya, yes Touya, had managed to pull it off.   
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand, while Kero got behind, and pushed/pulled her off the bed, "Come on, let's go downstairs." replied Tomoyo. Sakura nodded and put on a fake smile. It was time to get   
over her sadness and at least be a bit cheerful for her guests.   
  
"Hey Kaijuu" Touya greeted as Sakura came downstairs. Kero had managed to sneak into Tomoyo's pocket as he didn't wanted to miss anything. Especially the cake.   
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu!" Sakura cried as she stuck her toungue out at her brother. Looking around,  
she noticed that it was just her dad, brother, Yukito, and Tomoyo. "Where's everyone else?" Sakura asked. "They'll be along later, we just wanted a sort of family gathering as of right now. So what should it be, cake or presents first?" her father said with a smile. "Cake! Cake!" A small voice came from Tomoyo's pocket.Tomoyo tapped her pocket gently as Sakura shouted presents to cover up for Kero.   
  
  
"Presents it is then" Dad said. Tomoyo pulled out a large box and handed it to Sakura. "Wait! Wait! I need to get my camera" She squealed. She ran off and immediately returned, aiming at Sakura. "Ok, Sakura-Chan, now you can open it."   
  
Sakura ripped the wrapping off the package and opened the box, inside was a dress. "A..Arigato, Tomoyo, it's beautiful." The dress was a soft creme, off the shoulder type. Cherry blossoms were sewn around the hem of the skirt. A dark pink belt completed the ensemble. "I made it myself" Tomoyo grinned. "I'm glad you like it."   
  
It pretty much continued like that, Touya got her a new pair of rollar blades, Yukito got her a new cd, and she received a few other things. Tomoyo, of course, taping everything. Just as it seemed like all of the presents were done. Touya and Yukito dissapeared for a few moments. "Do you like all of your presents, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura actually managed a real smile. "Yeah, they're great! Arigato everyone."   
  
"We're not done yet!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura gave her the eyebrow look as Touya and Yukito reappeared, carrying a huge box. They put the box infront of Sakura who looked a bit shocked.   
"What's that?" Sakura asked, giving her family and friends the eye. "Why don't you open it, Kaijuu and find out!" Touya said with a grin and a glint in his eye. Tomoyo had backed off some and was pointing her camera right at Sakura, a pretty evil grin on her own face.   
  
Sakura eyed the box carefully as she took a step forward. It was a heavy cardboard and   
almost the same height as she. 'What could it be?' Sakura thought as she reached along the side   
to pull off the tape. Finally as she got the last piece off, the box moved. "What the...!" Sakura cried as suddenly, something jumped out.  
  
  
Sakura let out a loud shriek and fell right on her behind as the something, or someone came out. That shriek soon turned ecastic as she realized just who it was. "Syaoran??!!??!" Sakura cried.   
"Never, ever again am I doing anything like this! grumbled Syaoran. His amber eyes widened as he noticed Sakura on the floor and that he had practically scared the daylights out of her. He rushed over to her and helped her up, which wasn't easy since she had already grabbed onto him and had him in a huge bear hug.   
  
"Happy Birthday Sakura" He whispered and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Sakura grinned at him, leaned over, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. His eyes widened but he quickly gave in and returned her kiss as cheers could be heard around the room. Even Touya had a grin on his face. His sister was happy, that was all that mattered. As Sakura and Syaoran finally broke apart. Tomoyo grinned at the both of them and held up her camera. "Happy, Happy, Birthday Sakura, we all hope you like your 'present' and that this was one of your best birthdays ever!" Sakura looked from Syaoran to each of her family members and friends. "It is! It definately is!" She grinned, before Syaoran turned her head back towards his and gave her another kiss. This would be one birthday Sakura would never forget!  
  
  
Well, here's the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. :)   
  
  
*Suddenly Kero flies into the scene and gives the evil glare to the author*   
  
LR: "What? What's wrong Kero-Chan?"   
  
Kero: "I didn't get cake!!!!!"   
  
LR: "Is that all?"   
*Lady Rapidash waves her hand and a huge piece of cake appears before Kero*  
  
Kero: "ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!"   
  
*Kero flies off, trying to stuff the whole piece in his mouth. Suddenly Syaoran shows up*  
  
LR: 'Uh-oh, now what?'  
  
Syaoran: "Never, ever again! I am never getting crammed into a little box and doing one   
of your strange stores again!"   
  
LR: "You liked it!"  
  
Syaoran: "What!?!?!?" His head starts getting bigger and bigger, you know, the normal anime iritated thing. "Why I oughta...."  
  
  
LR: *raises an eyebrow* "You oughta what, Mr. Li? Keep it up and my next story will involve a cake and you in a speedo!" ];)  
  
Syaoran's mouth drops open, "Y..You wouldn't!"   
  
We can hear a loud WHOO-HOO!! in the background sounding an awful lot like Sakura.   
  
LR: "Try me!"   
  
Syaoran sulks off, shaking his head, "Women...sheesh!"   
  
  
LR: "Well everyone, like I said before, this is my first fanfict so I hope you liked it.   
Please review and be kind if you flame, 'sides, I'll just feed em to my Rapidash Spirit.  
Arigato everyone! :)"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
